Help
by Refreshingly Original
Summary: I need help finding a story. Again. Please help me.
1. MMHG story

Right. I need help.

I have searched all over this site and I still can't find the story I'm looking for.

To start off with, it's a Hermione/Minerva story.

It's after the war and Hermione becomes McG's apprentice to achieve her Masters in Transfiguration. She also takes over a few of the Transfiguration classes for the ass-hole of a teacher who doesn't do his own work and dumps it all on Hermione.

Hermione has nightmares about what she went through, and the only way she can get a full night's sleep is if McG is in the bed with her. So after a while, they end up in a relationship, but it goes slowly because McG grew up in a time where it was considered 'wrong' to be in a same sex relationship.

A while later, the ass-hole of a teacher try's to blackmail McG with her relationship with Hermione, but of course McG gives as good as she gets, so what-his-name try's to force himself on to Hermione, but Ginny see's and they take it up with the board of governors to remove the jerk from the school.

So that's a very quick rundown of what happens and if you know the story I would be so grateful if you could tell me what it's called and who wrote it.

Thank you.

Ro.


	2. Mirandy story

Yet again, I need help finding a story.

To begin with, after posting the previous 'help needed' add, I ended up in a conversation with my friend about a DWP story she had read. As it turns out I have also read it, and neither of us can remember what it was called. Pathetic, I know.

So from what we can remember of it, Andy is friends with Miranda and she goes to visit her parents on the holidays, except her parents aren't as welcoming as she thought and she ends up crying and calling Miranda.

Miranda drives all the way there and when she gets out of the truck/SUV she's wearing jeans and white sneakers, which shocks Andy's mother. Upon seeing Miranda, Andy's mother realizes that Miranda does care for Andy and doesn't stop Miranda from taking Andy with her.

So that's all we can remember. Again, pathetic.

If you can help us, please do.

Otherwise I'm going to be nagged to death, and you guys wouldn't want that would you? Not with an update just around the corner.

:)


	3. MirAndy story again

Hey guys.

To start off with, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates.

Especially on Forever Young.

I have reached the point of the story where everything comes together and I'm having a wee bit of difficulty trying to figure out a way to do it since my brain decided that the first two ideas I had for it weren't good enough. -.-

Anyway, the reason I'm writing this is to ask for help, yes again, finding a fic.

Once again it is a Devil Wears Prada one, and it's about Andy being in an accident of some sort and loses her memories. I'm pretty sure that Miranda and Andrea are not in a relationship to start with, but they are friends. I remember a scene at an even where Miranda talks to Andy and Andy tells her about what happened. I think.

Also I remember a part where Andrea suddenly remembers everything in one go and ends up crying on her apartment floor, calling Miranda, who comes over straight away and holds her.

That's all I remember, but if you know what it's called or who it's by I swear on my McGonagall wand and Slytherin T-Shirt I will dedicate the next chapter I write to you.

Ro.


	4. The Bet

:L

I've done it again, well sort of. I've never actually read the fic that I'm looking for.

You see, a friend of mine told me about it except she didn't give me a link and I can't find it.

From what I can tell, Hermione and Ginny are in a relationship. But they end up making a bet.

The bet is that they must sleep with 3 teachers and McGonagall is on Hermiones list.

I'm pretty sure that it's called 'The Bet'.

Please, please, PLEASE! If you know it, I swear I will update Astraphobia.

Ro.


	5. MirAndy story, yet again

Hello.

I'm searching for two DWP fics this time.

The first one is one that I've read recently, where Andy finds Miranda drunk in the closet with eight bottles of alcohol around her. It's later revealed that Miranda and everyone played a prank on her and Andy quits.

Any idea's on that one?

And the second one is one that was brought to my attention by someone else looking for it. The description was '_where Andy and Miranda are together, Miranda has gotten a tattoo when out with Donatella and Andy has her 'pinned' to find it?'_

If you know any of these, please tell me! I really want to read them. :)

But more importantly, if you tell me where I can find the first one and you read my stories. I will update or write something for you. Except Forever Young, that's on hold for now.

Thank you!

Ro.


	6. Back for a DWP

Okay, I'm looking for another DWP fic.

In it, Andrea has a daughter who has epilepsy and she has a tattoo on her shoulder where it states the day she was born and the day that she was adopted by Andrea. In it, Andrea has an assistant who has a crush on her so she replaces the battery in Andrea's mobile with a flat one when they go to a dinner where Miranda is.

Later that night, Andrea finds out that her daughter had a fit and that her assistant swapped the phone battery so they could 'have the night to themselves.'

Andrea gets angry and fires her, and I think Miranda steps in and tells the assistant that she'll never work again.

Any ideas?

I am willing to beg.

Ro.


	7. Harry Potter fic

Okay people, today I found a 'Help me find a fic' for Harry Potter and I read it, thinking maybe I know the story.

Well I didn't, but going from what I knew I searched for it and I flunked.

So now I'm asking you guys, yet again, to help me find a fic, not just for me, but for RizzolixIsles911 as well.

I have copied and pasted what they wrote below.

_Please help me find this story. Tom is turned into a teenager. He and Harry become friends. Harry disappears. Then the boys come back to Hogwarts and pose as Minerva's nephews. Ron bashing. Ron doesn't like Harry and tries to kill him multiple times. They finally have to call in Mrs. Weasley after Ron sends Harry into the frozen lake, which the giant squid saves him._

If any of you know this story, please let me know.

Ro.


End file.
